Mother Dear
by SpiritCapture
Summary: The trouble may be over but no one ever says Double Trouble could lurk around.Please Read and Review!!Please!! IT will be a good story!.........
1. Prolouge

Mother Dear  
By:little6wolf  
A Card Captor Sakura FanFic  
  
Prolouge  
  
In The Beggining, there was a magician named Clow Reed. He was very powerful indeed, since he can create portals, force-fields and even dimesions. He created something even more..... He created the Clow Cards, 52 of them[named after himself]. Each card had its own special and unique power......though in his days, the days get colder and colder as he gets older and older. He knew that his time has now come. So, he created a Clow Book and placed all 52 cards in there and put a gaurdian beast, Keroberos in charge of them so they are safe and they don't fall into the wrong hands......  
There was a girl Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto, a magical girl who found out she had unbelievable power and a promise to carry out, she needed to seal the cards and become clow mistress, but that was a long memory for Sakura now, since she is now in the 7th grade. She was born under her mother and father, Nadeshiko and Fujitaka. Her mom was only 16 when she had her and later on in Sakura's life, her mother had died. Though she didn't really know her, she felt lost. Though she still had her dad, Fujitaka and her brother, Touya, she wanted to know her. Somewhere on the line, after Sakura's cheerleading practice, when she came home, she then found out she was magical. She went downstairs to search for what was making all that noise,holding her baton in her hands. She then saw a book that had the name CLOW on it. She took the book off the shelf and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge, but then, by magic, the book opened and it had cards in it, 52 of them. The top card was a card called the WINDY. She picked it up, walking towards the door, holding the book in the other hand, she spoke out the name WINDY twice, and then a powerful rush of wind flew out the card, surrounding the whole basement. All the cards were then escaping. One by one, all the cards had escaped,51 of them, which the last one had been in Sakura's palm.   
  
Out of nowhere, a gaurdian beast named Keroberos, had walked out of the book like a stuffed animal. He then realized all the cards had disapeered and that Sakura is the chosen one who has to bring them all back. Sakura had done her task, and she nearly forgets it all and goes on with her life, but forever more, she will always be the Clow Mistress, which means there is always trouble on the way.............  
The Clow Story Ever Goes On.........  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
little6wolf:Alright, I got that done, but tell me If I Should, absoluetly continue on with the story cause, I don't want to write stories and not get reviews. So If you say you like it please review, and stay tuned in for the next chapters................. 


	2. Sakura's Good And Bad Party

Mother Dear  
  
By:little6wolf  
  
A Card Captor Sakura FanFic  
  
Chapter One  
  
April 1st, Sakura's 13th birthday, what a wonderful birthday it is for her! Her 13th birthday. She was finally a teenager! All of her friends came, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Yamazaki, Syaoran, Eriol, Ruby and Meiling. One by one, nearing the end of the party, they gave Sakura their presents. First was Rika. Rika was and mature person who loves to be cool and in her grade school career she had a crush on her teacher Mr. Terenda.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" Rita said. "Happy B-Day Teenager!" Rika handed Sakura her gift. Sakura looked up at her and said, "Thanks!" Sakura opened it to find a beautiful teddy bear with a big box of chocolate and a sterling silver bracelet and necklace set. Sakura almost came to tears. Sakura stood up and hugged Rika so much.  
  
  
  
"Thanks a whole a lot Rita…" Sakura said in tears.  
  
"Ohh, it's nothing really…." Rika said blushing.  
  
"To me, it's very special….thanks…."  
  
"Your welcome…."  
  
Rika went to sit down and Naoko got up and nearly ran to Sakura.  
  
"I hope you like it Birthday Girl!!!" Naoko almost screamed.  
  
"Thanks Naoko!" Sakura opened it. There was a volume called Creatures of The Night, and The Ghost Stories of The West. Sakura made a face that looked like she was never going to read them but thanked her anyway. Naoko went to sit down and then Chiharu went to Sakura with two boxes, one small and one big. Sakura opened the small, long one. It was a shimmery, long baton with poppy string attached to the end. Sakura thought back to the days when she was in cheerleading in the fourth and fifth grade. Her eyes didn't tear til' she opened the big boxed shape one. It had a lot of candy in it, almost enough to last you a life time. Sakura thanked her and hugged her. Then went Meiling who gave her a vase with 12 roses, Yamazaki gave Sakura a game filled with facts from the history of Japan and other fun experiments kit. Ruby gave Sakura a wonderful shirt that says, I'M FINALLY A TEENAGER printed on it and then she just hurried on over to Touya. Then it was Eriol's turn.   
  
"Happy birthday Sakura, for you," He said handing Sakura and small, gold, rectangle box tied by a silver ribbon, "I hope you like it."  
  
"Thanks Eriol," but Sakura thought, what could it be? Sakura opened it and her eyes went in shock. Her eyes became bubbly. She started to cry yet again. She stood up and gave Eriol a big hug.  
  
"What is it?" Touya asked. Sakura sat down, and picked the object up. Everyone in that room, even Sakura's dad were shocked. It was a 14 kt. gold necklace with a diamond heart at the end.   
  
"Eriol…..Eriol…..thank you very much…..but why?" Sakura questioned.  
  
"You are a very special friend and I wanted to get you something very special."  
  
"Thank you Eriol." Sakura gave him another hug and he went to sit down. Madison suggested to give her present later, so did Syaoran. When night fell, everyone was ready to go to bed. Sakura everybody had to come close since her bedroom was not all that big. So from left to right it was, Chiharu, Meiling, Rika, Nikki, Sakura, Madison, Eriol, Syaoran, and Yamazaki. Ruby, of course was with her boyfriend Touya in his room.  
  
They all fell asleep. About 1:00 in the morning, Madison had woken up for a glass of water. Everyone was still tucked in bed. When Madison returned to the bedroom, everyone was awake.   
  
"Why is everyone up?" Madison questioned. She looked around. Then it suddenly got to her. Sakura was missing…….  
  
Little6wolf: So how do you like it? Is it good so far? Well I'll be sure not to leave you hanging there for a long time. Sorry. Well, please review and the story shall continue within the month of early June….. 


End file.
